Love Comes Easy Forgiveness? Not So Much
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: another max gets pregnant story. i seem 2 write a lot of them. any way chances r, if u like I Still Hate You, u'll like this story. PLEASE R&R! rated M 4 language and LEMONS in later chapters.
1. Return and Shirtless

_**Max's POV!**_

"Iggy James Ride!" Demon screeched. "What the hell have you done with all of my maternity shirts?" I sighed.

"And welcome to yet another eventful day in the Ride/Slaughter household." I muttered.

Yes, Demon had legally changed her and her flocks last name to Slaughter, mere months after we escaped the school. She charged into the White House, demanding to see the president. Her exact words were 'If you idiots don't fucking let me in to see the president right now, I'm going to rip your intestines out and use them as skipping ropes!'

To this day, we are still uncertain as to wether she was PMSing or if her pregnancy hormones were kicking early. (She and Iggy, uh, ya' know, _did it_ that night in the room they had to share at the hotel we stayed in.)

"MAX!" she yelled. I groaned. It was six o'clock in the morning, for Christ's sake. My kids weren't even up yet! "Make Iggy give me my clothes back!"

Reluctantly, I rolled over and out of bed. Stuffing my feet into what Nudge, Angel, and Lollipop ((and YES that is really her name) one of my half-siblings. I'll explain everything about Demons flock after) called my 'Fang Slippers', I trudged out of my room, into the hall, and into Demon's.

"Iggy, why the hell did you take your fiancee's clothes?" I asked, glaring at him, still half-asleep. "Are you eight months pregnant? No. Are you turning into a cross-dresser? For the sake of all or eyes, I sure as hell hope not. So give her, her clothes back so I can freaking go back. To. _Sleep._"

"Nuh-uh, Max!" Iggy said. "She can go to band practice _naked._"

"Because you couldn't keep it in you pants," Demon seethed. "I look like a freaking _cow _right now,pregnant with YOUR sextuplets, and you want me to go to practice _naked_?" Iggy flinched a but held his ground_._

I suppose nowis a good time as any to explain Demon's flock.

First there's Demon. With her coal coloured eyes, waist length black, pink, green, and blue hair and emo style, she looked a hell of a lot like a female Fang. But she is excused from this fact seeing as their twins.

Next we have Skittle. Skittle is eighteen but looks more like a big boobed pre-teen. Her shock blonde hairs was cut short and her left ear was pierced all the way up. She had pale blue eyes that were always smiling, even in the most depressing of times. Like her big brother, Iggy, Skittle never leaves the house with out some sort of bomb.

Then we have Helsing, who got his name because he was obsessed with Van Helsing. He was Nudge's twin brother and total opposite. She say's mall, he say's skate park. She say's Justin Bieber, he say's Cradle Of Filth. They were Ying and Yang times ten, but they looked freaking identical, minus the boobs and Helsing's short hair.

Then comes Star. Apparently, much like Iggy, Jeb doesn't know how to keep it in his pants, because Star is one of my three half-siblings that were part of Demon's flock. She actually look a lot like me, minus the fact that she has green eyes, is about a half-a-foot shorter and seventeen. She liked Helsing, which grossed me out, probably because I don't like the thought of my kids or _any _of my siblings growing up.

Next come sixteen year old Lollipop. She was the only girl in the world who could make Nudge seem _quiet_. Her fiery red hair reached mid-back when it was down, but she normally kept it in a pony tail up at the top of her head. She had brown eyes like me, and was the same size as me. She had a habit of taking my clothes and not returning them.

Second-to-last brings in Teddy, who's fifteen. She's Angel and Gazzy's older sister, is just as sweet and twice as powerful. With her stick-straight platinum blond hair, blue doe eyes and all-out-innocent cherub look, she looks as easy to trust and Angel. But she's a kick-ass fighter who was almost a ruthless as Demon and I.

And last but not least was Knight, my thirteen-year-old half brother. Knight was Ari's twin brother, when Ari was alive. He was an Avian-Hybrid though, not an Eraser. He _REALLY _liked Angel, who liked him, too, but they were almost a stubborn as Fang and I were before.

Demon's most recent members were her and Iggy's twins, Becca and Sam. They both had blond hair, coal eyes and pale skin. They were the second-most adorable kids ever.

The weird thing was, Becca and Sam were born on the exact same day as Cyder, Ari, and Alex, only a year later.

Yes, thinking about Fang still hurt. A _lot._ But as long as I had my kids, Cynder, Ari, and Alexander, my only reminders of him, I would survive.

"Momma!" a voice yelled. I spun around only to be tackled by my kids. "Uncle Gazzy farted on his way past our rooms and now we can't go back into them!" Cynder wailed on about Gazzy and his stench for a moment before seeing Demon and running to her. Alex and Ari had fallen asleep in my lap soon after they tackled me.

"Hi, baby!" Cynder cooed to Demon's belly. "I'm your cousin Cynder! When you come out, we're gonna have so much fun! Take you for walks and dress you and feed you, but I'll leave your poopy diapers for Auntie Demon to clean 'cause I don't wanna do that!" I giggled.

"Hey, Max?" Knight called up the stairs. "There's someone at the door for you." I groaned. There goes my plans of going pack to sleep.

Pushing Ari and Alex off of me, I propelled myself up and off the floor. Muttering about assholes who needed to learn what time to come calling, I made my way downstairs and to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled. "Do you realize what fucking time it is?"

I didn't usually swear, but knock on my door at six–fifteen in the morning, and you'd be lucky if I didn't knock your teeth out.

"Now Max," the man at the door said scoldingly. "Didn't you always used to tell us that swearing was bad?"

That voice. _No. _No way in Hell. It couldn't be. I still had another 14 years, 352 days, eleven hours, and sixteen minutes 'till I could hear that voice. But it was, it really, truly, 120%, _was _him. _Fang._

_**Demon's POV**_ **(shortly after Max left)**

I smirked.

"Fine then." I stated. "If you want all the guys on the way to the studio and at the studio to stare at my awesome-ness, flirt and hit on me, go ahead. I don't care."

I shrugged and turned to leave the room. Iggy growled, grabbing me and pulling me against his chest.

"Mine." he muttered into my ear. We stood there in silence for a moment when a felt a tingly sensation between my legs.

_Shit._

"Iggy," I ground out. "Give me a shirt. _Now._"

Iggy, using his brain for once, tossed me my 'Rocker Mom' t-shirt. I put it on, grabbed Iggy's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My water just broke." I hissed. I grabbed Max's keys off the table and headed to the door. Max was standing there glaring at some man.

"You asshole!" she exclaimed. "If you think you can just waltz back into our lives like nothing ever happened, you are throughly mistaken!" Then she cocked her fist back and punched him.

"Max," I gasped out. "The babies are coming and they ain't gonna wait very long." Her eyes widened and she took they keys out of my hand.

"Skittle!" she shouted. "You're in charge! If you people blow something up while we're gone, I'll kill you!" The kids (all those under the age of six) came trampling down the stairs.

"Can we go?" Becca asked, her eyes wide as she smiled hopefully. Max shook her head sadly.

"Not this time, Hun'." she said. "But I promise, that when we get back, you'll have six new little brothers and sisters to play with." Becca smiled, hugged us, grabbed Cynder, who grabbed Sam, who grabbed Alex, who then grabbed Ari, and pulled everyone inside.

"Can we get going?" I hissed, this wasn't my first time going through this, but_ man_, it did _not _get any easier. Max rolled her eyes and started her car. The guy she punched was standing off to the side, looking awkward.

"Get in the car." I ordered him. "You and Max obviously have shit to talk about and you can do that while I am giving birth." Max spun around and glared at me.

"Really?" she snapped. "Did you _really _have to do that? I mean, I know that he's you twin and all... but I want to kill him! And I don't want those poor nurses to have to clean up the blood, guts, and body parts that will surely linger. They already have to put up with _you _so..." I glared at her and she trailed off. "Hospital, right." Max ushered the three of us into the car, glaring at the man the entire time.

"I don't get it." Iggy said. "Who's here?"

"Fang." Max growled, saying his name like one would if they were spitting out venom. Iggy's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously?" he asked. "He just, came back? I call whatever's left over when your done with him, Max."

"Can we talk about this _after_ I give birth?" I snapped.

"If we must." Max said with a sigh. "But I don't see why I can't just kill him and get it over with."

"_Because,_" I said, hissing in pain."Seeing as Fang and I are withing six feet of each other, any thing you do to him, _I'll _feel it, too." Max grunted something that sounded like 'So?', and I reached over and smacked Iggy.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?" I shrugged.

"Max is driving, so I can't hit her," I pointed out. "And hitting Fang would be the same as hitting myself, meaning I had to hit you."

"Yeah," Fang said from the passenger side. "Explain that one to me."

"What one?" Max snarled. "Why she feels your pain or why you left, cause I would like and explanation on that one myself."

"Uhh..." Fang said, trying to find a way around Max's anger. "The pain one."

"Damn." Max said, pretending be upset. "And I was expecting to get an honest answer out of you." Then Max smirked. "The pain things because your twins."

Fang waited a moment before clearing is throat, apparently waiting for Max to continue.

"What?" she snapped. "You think I know how it works? The same thing happens with Helsing and Nudge, Becca and Sam, and my kids." Then Max gave a semi-hysterical laugh. "Wait! Because you left, you don't _know _any of those people, other than Nudge!" Fang managed to look guilty, hurt, and confused, all the while looking lovingly at Max.

Taking a deep breath, Max pulled up to Emergency and parked.

"You and Iggy go." she told us. "I have to park."

The unspoken 'And talk to Fang.' hung in the air.


	2. Babies and Leaving

**Max's POV**

"Who in the _hell _do you think you are?" I exploded. "You can't just come back like nothing happened! You _left_, Fang! Left the flock. Left _me_. But that's not the worst of it! Oh-no. Because you didn't _just_ leave me. You left me _pregnant._" Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision

"With _triplets._ And, sure! They were the best think that ever happened to me, but I didn't want to be a teen mom, Fang! I didn't want to pass this... _curse _on to any more innocent children! Because of this, they'll never be normal!" Fang broke in when I stopped to take a breath.

"I was wrong, Max." he said softly. "I shouldn't have left. But Dylan threatened you Max, said that if I didn't leave he'd kill you."

"Don't' you _dare_," I hissed, tears streaming down my face. "Blame yo_ur _stupidity on _a dead boy_! I already knew that he threatened me. _He _told us that. And Jeb made_ him _leave, Fang. No, it wasn't Dylan's fault that you left. You could have taken him, I could have taken him. Hell, _Angel _could have taken him!

"So no, Fang, this is _not _something you can blame on someone else! Our children haven't so much as seen your _picture_, because I broke down every time I saw your face! I couldn't stand it! It hurt so bad and the fact that you left you laptop at the house and didn't even have the courtesy to delete your shit off of it! I mean, come on! Who does that?"

I dropped to my knees, clutching my head, sobbing. Fang crouched down beside me and put his arm around me. I pushed it away violently.

"You don't get to touch me." I hissed, shoving myself up and off the ground. "I'm going to find Demon. Feel free to follow"

I walked in to the hospital and immediately the receptionist sent me up to Demon's room, Fang close behind me.

When I entered her room, Demon was yelling at Iggy to 'Shut that damn video camera off before I get up and shove it so far up your ass not even these doctors will be able to get it out!'

See, the last time Demon gave birth, _I _videotaped and _Iggy _held her hand. But when she broke his hand while giving birth to Sam, we decided that the next time she gave birth, it would be me who held her hand. So I rushed over to take my place next to her and let her grab my hand. I felt nothing as she squeezed my hand till the blood stopped flowing.

"Iggy Ride!" she screamed. "If you ever fucking get me pregnant again, I'll rip your dick off and feed it to Hip-Hop and Ghost!"

"Hip-Hop and Ghost are our pet snakes." I explained to Iggy, who didn't even know that we had them. Mainly 'cause he, Teddy, Angel, Becca, and Ari hate (well, in Teddy, Angel and Becca's case, it's more of a fear) all reptiles (minus turtles) that might bite them. "Hip-Hop's a four-foot long ball-python. He's very friendly and makes a good scarf. Ghost, on the other hand, is a mean and nasty red corn-snake. She only likes me, Demon, Sam, Cynder, and Alex." Iggy blinked.

"O...kaaay?" he said. "And where have you been keeping these snakes that I haven't noticed them?" I snickered.

"Your kitchen." I said. "On the counter, right next to the fridge." Iggy's eyes widened.

"You keep them WHERE?" he screeched. I full out laughed now.

"Relax!" I gasped out when I could breath again. "We keep them in the spare room. Ya know, where we keep the fish, our hamsters, the mice we feed said snakes and the puppy pen?" Iggy sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" he said, putting the hand that wasn't holding the camera to his heart.

"I have a question." Fang said, looking at Iggy as if he were a zoo exhibit.

"And I have many." I retorted coldly. "Now, what do you want?"

"How in the hell does Iggy know what he's video taping?"

I nearly let go of Demon's hand, because I was laughing so hard.

"He doesn't." I said after I had calmed down, wiping tears from my eyes. "We get the doctors to set everything up and just make Iggy stand behind the camera."

"Why?"

"Because its not a good idea to let him be too close to Demon when she's in any sort of pain. Last time we let that happen, not only did she break his hand, she also had scalpels,and needles, and all sorts of other stuff flying around him. Not that he could see it, mind you."** (Fang can't feel what Demon feels** **right now 'cause it's a 12x13 delivery room and Fang's next Iggy, who's across the room** **farthest away from Demon and Max.) **

"If y'all are done yapping," Demon seethed. "I would greatly appreciate someone getting a doctor! 'Cause these babies ain't gonna wait!" Fang took this opportunity to leave the room.

"Breath, D!" I ordered. "Remember those God-damned breathing exercises we had to practice! Hee-hoo! Hee-hoo! Come on!" Demon glared at me. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't come up with those God-awful exercises! I was simply forced to partake in the practice of them!"

I pulled out some of those big words I had learned from read Demon's romance novels. Lets just say that because of them, my vocabulary has broadened big time.

"I'm gonna kill Iggy!" Demon screeched. "I swear to God! I'll chop his head off with a plastic spoon! I'll disembowel him with a DVD! I'll..." I drowned out the rest of her rant. I had more important things to think about then who she was goin to kill Iggy.

Things like how I was gonna kill Fang.

Every fibre of my being was _screaming _at me to forgive him, but right now that wasn't enough. Maybe after he tells me the truth I'll consider it. But I highly doubt it. The Ass-Clown made me go through labour alone.

That was damn-near unforgivable.

"We have returned!" Iggy exclaimed, skipping in to the room, Fang and the doctor not far behind. "MY BABIES CAN BE BORN NOW!" Demon and I glared at him.

"You do realize," Fang said, raising an eyebrow. "That my sister already looks about ready to kill you?" We turned our glares on him.

"No one was talking to you!" I snapped.

"And I may be related to you, but your not my brother!" Demon snarled. Fang took a step towards us and then...

He screamed. It took me a moment for me to realize that, that single step had put him less than six feet away from Demon, meaning everything that she was feeling, _he _was feeling, too.

I laughed. I had always wished for a man to feel what its like to be in labour. That way they have no reason to complain about our screaming.

Fang scooted away, back to Iggy and his video camera.

"Pain..." he muttered. He was curled up in a ball and rocking back an forth. "So much pain..." Which set me into another fit of laughter.

"Max!" Demon screamed. "_Now_ would be a great moment for some coaching!"

I looked over at her. The doctor was making in push motions.

"Okay, kid." I said, using my 'Motherly Coaching Voice'. "This is the big moment. Your about to be a mother for the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth time. Are you ready?" She nodded. "I said. Are. You. _Ready_?" She nodded again, pushing this time.

I always found it funny that she screamed bloody murder when she was having contractions, but during the delivery, she was quiet as a mouse. When I asked her why, she said that she didn't wanna scare the babies. This was after Sam and Becca were born.

"What?" Iggy said. "Is it safe for me to return to my fiancee's side yet?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. Demon was longer violent. "You can take my seat. I'll run the camera for a while." I let go of Demon's hand and stood up. I walked over to Iggy and slowly lead him back to Demon. Then I returned to my spot behind the camera. I also decided that this would be the perfect moment to practice my newest song. **(I Don't Want To Want You by Lesley Roy)**

_I can't breathe_

_I can't sleep without you I'm lost_

_in this hell alone_

_so I pray_

_that I'll find the light_

_can I change_

_will I be alright?_

_If I could only clear my mind_

_leave all this madness far behind_

_I don't want to want you_

_but I hate to say I do_

_I can't help ht eway I feel for you_

_I don't need to need you_

_but what am I supposed to do_

_I can't help the way I feel for you_

_We were good_

_we were doing alright_

_in those days_

_there were beautiful nights_

_but the scars_

_in your heart blinded you from the start_

_not a thing I could do_

_if I could have helped you save your mind_

_leave all your darkness far behind_

_I don't want to want you_

_but i hate to say I do_

_I can't help the way I feel for you_

_I don't need to need you_

_but what am i supposed to do_

_I can't help the way I feel for you_

_just can't let go_

_we can't lose and we can't win_

_this game we're playing in_

_look at us now the shape we're in_

_it's over_

_over_

_I guess it's over_

_it's over_

_no I don't want to want you_

_but I hate to say I do_

_I can't help the way I feel for you_

_i don't need to need you_

_but what i am i supposed to do_

_I can't help the way i feel for you_

_oh oh_

_oh no_

_I don't want to want you_

_I don't need to need you_

_but what am I supposed to do_

_I can't help the way I feel for you_

_just can't let go_

_just can't let go _

I could feel Fang's eyes boring into the side of my head, but I refused to look at him.Instead I just moved on to a differentsong.

_I've been watching you silently,_

_blind-fold calming you violently,_

_feel's like you've fallen,_

_and there's no one out there, no one out there,_

_Sleep walk wandering aimlessly,_

_hands tied, keeping your perfectly,_

_no searching nor questioning,_

_follow me..._

_An army of angels,_

_Will take you away,_

_An army of angels,_

_Prepare to invade,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Your life starts today,_

_Earthquakes ending you quietly,_

_wake up, turning you painlessly_

_when your broken down_

_hopelessly follow me..._

_An army of angels,_

_Will take you away,_

_An army of angels,_

_Prepare to invade,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Your life starts today,_

_You live, you love, you cry,_

_but your not alone_

_you breathe, to die,_

_I'm here if you don't believe your eyes,_

_when your world starts to change,_

_It's real, you fly, but not on your own..._

_An army of angels,_

_will take you away,_

_an army of angels,_

_prepare to invade,_

_don't be afraid,_

_your life starts today,_

_An army of angels,_

_will take you away,_

_an army of angels,_

_prepare to invade,_

_don't be afraid,_

_your life starts today..._

That was the song I had written for Angel a long time ago. As in when we lived in the E-House. I used to have to sing it for her to get her ro sleep. I still do some times.

"Uh, Max?" Fang spoke but I didn't look at him. Merely grunted to show I was listening. "My Flock and I kinda need somewhere to stay tonight..."

"Because I want you to meet your kids," I said, still not looking at him. "I'll let you stay the night at my place. But I want you out by dinner tomorrow." I didn't register his full sentence.

"That's great for me, but what about my Flock?" I looked at him now. Well, actually, I glared.

"They can sleep in the Goddamned tree-house!" I snapped, "I cannot believe you! You leave for almost five years then have the gall to come back and ask me to let your flock stay! Un-Fucking-Believable!" I left the room then, hating to say that I left Demon to deliver her babies without a female in the room to help.


	3. emo and music

**A.N MAJOR ANGEL SPOILERS!**

**Three weeks later...**

_**Max's POV **_

I sat in the over-stuffed chair in the far corner of our living room. Yeah, Fang was still here. Currently entertaining the kids by lifting the sofa with only one arm, turning invisible and tickling the crap outta them, and making things like the lamps and tables dance.

It took a while (like three hours), but Demon finally forgave me for walking out on her during labour. Of course after I told her the whole story, she sent Skittle, Helsing, Lollipop, and Teddy after him. I think he still has the bruises on... well, everywhere!

Fang's flock was here, too. And guess what? Max 2.. I mean _Maya _was part of it. I found out that her and I have twin-like curses. We can hear each others thoughts, and feel each others pain. It sucks, like, big time. Why? Because it means that I can't kill her, that's why.

"Mommy!" I looked down. Cynder was jumping up and down in front of me. "Daddy wants to take me and you and Ari and Alex out for ice cream. Can we go?"

"Of course we can, baby girl!" I said, putting on a fake smile. "Just let me get my purse and coat, then we'll go. 'Kay?" she nodded happily then bounded back to the others.

I rose from my seat and started toward the stairs. I was halfway there when I heard Fang call my name.

"Max," he said, raising an eyebrow at me. "You know that's it July, right?" I nodded, pulling the sleeves of my shirt down to cover my wrists.

"I know. I'm just... cold, is all." then I turned around and proceeded up the stairs.

I pulled out Sara, my knife. I watched the light bounce off of it for a moment then slid her across my wrist.

_Sixty_.

Sixty times Fang's spoken to me, leading to the sixty scars on my wrists. I put Sara back into her hiding spot, grabbed my jacket, and turned to leave.

But I couldn't.

Why?

Because Fang was standing in my doorway.

"Move." I hissed.

"No." he said, crossing his arms. "Tell me why."

I refused to so much as look at him.

"Max..." Fang sounded like he was threatening me.

"Just leave me alone, Fang." I mumbled, trying to push past him. He wouldn't budge. "Please, Fang. I don't wanna talk about it. Especially not with you."

"Look, Max." he muttered, grabbing my arms. "You have three kids downstairs, waiting for you. Did you even consider what would happen if you committed suicide? Did you?" I nodded.

"They'll have you and the rest of the flock." I whispered. "They don't need me. I mean, God. I suck at being a mom."

"You're really stupid. Did you know that?" I looked up, alarmed. "Those kids need you more than anything else. I may be their father, but they need their mother."

"Whatever. Let's just get the ice cream." Fang moved aside and I left the room.

Ice cream was an awkward event for Fang and I. The kid's didn't notice though. We went to the park afterward. Fang was dragged into a game of tag. I don't think the kid even remembered that I was there.

See?

Told you they don't need me.

Anyway, I went home shortly after the rest of the Flock came. My excuse was that I wasn't feeling well, but really, I just needed to get away. I flew home as quickly as I could and went straight to my room. It was impossible to see so much as an inch of my wall, due to the multiple anime posters and pictures that covered them.

Yeah, I was a nerd. Deal with it.

I walked over to my closet. Opening the door, I searched for the key-pad along the wall. Finding it, I typed in the code that opened the door on the far side of the room.

Yes, _room_. Every bedroom in this house had a walk in closet, but mine actually used to be a room. But most of it was empty.

I strode across the space and into the hidden room. Like my room, this one was also covered with pictures. A lot of them were of me in a cheerleading outfit. What? You think I _liked _it? It was just something the girls bribed me into doing. But I will grudgingly admit that it _was kinda _fun.

In the middle of the room was a punching bag. It was well used and had a picture of Fang in the middle of it, like buried within the bag. It was the only picture of him that I hadn't burned, and I had made it my personal goal to reach the photo so I could get rid of it, too. Which gave me a new song.

_State the obvious, _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself _

_more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_

_that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll tell _

_mine that you're gay! _

_By the way..._

_[Chorus:]_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_[Chorus]_

_And if you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_'cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really really hate that..._

_[Chorus]_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn... _

I changed songs and began punching and kicking the bag.

**(Dance Floor Anthem - Good** **Charlotte)**

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin' home now_

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up, it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl _

**(Beauty From Pain- Superchick) **

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive_

_But I feel like I died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

I just kept singing, ignoring the torn skin my knuckles and feet.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_[3x]_

_This is your anthem, _

_get your hands up_

_We are fire inside, _

_we are lipstick and cleats_

_We are not going home, _

_we are playing for keeps_

_We are girls with skinned knees, _

_we are concrete and grace_

_We are not what you think, _

_you can't keep us in our place_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_with bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_from playin' guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit_

_when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_you'll never get that far_

_We are fire inside, _

_we are an army asleep_

_We are a people awaking _

_to follow their dreams_

_We don't have time for your games_

_We have our own goals to score_

_There are trophies to win _

_instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_with bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_from playin guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit _

_when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_you'll never get that far_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_[3x]_

_This is your anthem (anthem)_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_with bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_from playin guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit _

_when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_you'll never get that far _

"Max?" I could hear someone calling my name, but I ignored them. Instead I moved onto a new song.

_This is the last time you say,_

_After the last line you break,_

_It's not even a holiday,_

_Nothing to celebrate._

_You give a hundred reasons why,_

_And you say you're really gonna try._

_If I had a nickel for every time,_

_I'd own the bank._

_Thought that I was the exception,_

_I could have rewrite your addiction,_

_You could've been the greatest,_

_But you'd rather get wasted._

_You fall asleep during foreplay,_

_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._

_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother._

_Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power._

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain._

_You say you have to write your rhymes,_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night_

_You've become what you despise,_

_A stereotype_

_You think you're so rock and roll,_

_But you're really just a joke._

_Had the world in the palm of your hands,_

_But you fucking choked_

_Should've been my team mate,_

_Could've changed your fate,_

_You say that you love me,_

_You won't remember in the morning._

_You fall asleep during foreplay,_

_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._

_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother._

_Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power._

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain._

_You fall asleep during foreplay,_

_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._

_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother._

_Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power._

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain._

_Watch you circle the drain,_

_Watch you circle the drain._

_You fall asleep during foreplay,_

_'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte._

_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down._

"Momma?" this time it was Alex calling. I sighed.

I could ignore the others. But my kids? No way.

"I'm in here!"I called back. Demon knew the code to get in here. "In the Code-Room!" then I continued singing.

_Staring out into the world _

_across the street_

_You hate the way your life_

_turned out to be_

_He's pulling up in the driveway _

_and you don't make a sound_

_Cause you always learn to hold t_

_he things you want to say_

_Your always going to be afraid_

_[Chorus:]_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Broken down like a mirror _

_smashed to pieces_

_You learned the hard way _

_to shut your mouth and smile_

_If these walls could talk _

_they would have so much to say_

_Cause every time you fight the scars are_

_gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

_[Chorus:]_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh no So what will you do?_

_Your falling, your screaming_

_Your stuck in the same old nightmare_

_He's lying, your crying_

_There's nothing left to salvage_

_Kick the door cause this is over_

_Get me out of here_

_(Kick the door)_

_[Chorus:]_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Tell me what will you do?_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here. _

I heard clapping behind me. I spun around. Fang was behind me. I glowered at him and then...


	4. oh, God PLEASE no!

"Mommy!" Alex exclaimed. "Where'd you go? We wanted you to play tag with us but then you weren't there!" I chuckled lightly.

"Mommy wasn't feeling very good." I said reaching out and smoothing down his hair. "So I came home. How about I go make some diner, 'Kay?" Alex nodded happily and tried to pull me down so he could climb onto my back. I squatted down and allowed Alex to hop on. He giggled as I raced down stairs.

"Are you cooking tonight, Max?" Iggy asked as I passed him in the stairwell.

"Yup!" I said. "Steak or lasagna?"

"Lasagna!" Alex yelled. "Please?" I laughed. I already knew that was what Alex was going to want.

"Do you want me to make cookies for after supper?" I asked. He nodded. We reached the kitchen and I set Alex down on the counter. Fang walked in shortly after us.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked. I nodded reluctantly.

"Go down to the store and get me some hamburger meat. And tell anyone who's still at the park that it's time to come home." he nodded and left. Alex wrinkled his nose. "What is it, honey?"

"I don't think daddy likes me." he stated. "And I don't like him. At all." I giggled. Alex was the _only _kid in the family who didn't like Fang. Which I found funny seeing as it made Fang determined to buy Alex's affection.

And the only way to my son's heart, was food.

"Neither do I, kid." I agreed. "Neither do I. But I think that your daddy loves you very much."

"But I don't want him to love me." he insisted. "I've got you!" I sighed.

"Okay." I said. "Why don't we start in the cookies while we wait for Fang to get back?" I reached into the cupboard and pulled down ten jumbo-bags of chocolate chips. We only needed nine, but Alex and I liked to eat chocolate chips as we cooked, so we always had a bag handy.

"Can I stir this time?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned widely, jumped off the counter, and pulled open the drawer that, _normally_, held the mixing spoons. "Mommy, all the spoons are gone!" I looked over at the drawer.

"Dammit." I muttered. Sure enough, there were no spoons. "Iggy! Where are all the damn spoons?"

"Don't know!" he replied from the living room. "Last time I saw them, the were in the dishwasher!"

"'Kay!" I pulled open the dishwasher. And there they were. "Here ya' go!" I handed a spoon to Alex.

"Sing, Mommy!" Alex chirped. I laughed again.

"Well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"The one about the army of love!" he giggled.

"Alright." I cleared my throat.

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_I put my name on the line for love _

_'Cause this is what I've been waiting for _

_I saw it all like a sign above _

_So follow me, follow me _

_Tell me baby, that you love me (love me) _

_There's nothing higher, higher than me _

_If love and freedom's all that we need _

_Then follow me, follow me _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_I put my name on the line for love _

_Together we'll break down the walls _

_This is a different kind of war _

_So follow me, follow me _

_Tell me baby, that you love me (love me) _

_There's nothing higher, higher than me _

_If love and freedom's all that we need _

_Then follow me, follow me _

I set my mixer down and lifted Alex off the counter_. _Together, we twirled around the kitchen.

_Come one, come all _

_We're building an army, building an army _

_Come one, come all _

_We're building an army, an army of love_

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_So let's go on, let's go on _

_On and on for love _

_So let's go on, let's go on _

_On and on for love _

_(For love) _

_Tell me baby, that you love me _

_(For love) _

_There's nothing higher, higher than me _

_(For love) _

_If love and freedom's all that we need _

_(For love) _

_Then follow me, (For love) follow me _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_Say it loud _

_(Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh) _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya' _

_We'd love to love to love ya' _

_Love to love to love ya'_

"Again!" he said clapping. "The creation song, please!"

_This is an old and funny poem_

_I accidentally overheard._

_It keeps the little children playing_

_And bigger children spread the word._

_My memory is bad so I always tend to forget_

_How it goes but..._

I hadn't heard Demon and Iggy come in, so I jumped when I heard Demon singing along with me, and Iggy using spoons to drum on the table.

_Life is my creation._

_Is my best friend._

_Imagination is my defence._

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey._

_Whatever happens_

_Was meant that way._

_Your no better or no worse than the others_

_We are all the same._

_Life is just a moment_

_You might as well enjoy this day._

_It's time to start believing that everything we want is_

_On its way and_

_Life is my creation._

_Is my best friend._

_Imagination is my defence._

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey._

_Whatever happens_

_Was meant that way._

It felt like it did before Fang came back. Happy. Free. Careless. Loving.

_We'll be growing_

_Into knowing_

_Why we're flowing_

_Keep on going_

_Life is my creation._

_Is my best friend._

_Imagination is my defence._

_And I'll keep walking_

_When skies are grey._

_Whatever happens_

_Was meant that way._

_I'm a creationist._

_I'm a creationist._

_This is an old and funny poem_

_I accidentally overheard_..

"Hey, Max. I..." Ratchet came to a stop in the doorway. "Sorry. Was I interrupting?" I shook my head.

"Nah." I said. "It's cool. What's up?"

Ratchet was one of Fang's flock. Unlike the rest of them, I actually _liked _Ratchet. He was like a mini, male version of me. He had sensitive hearing and sight, so he always wore sunglasses and earphones that dulled noise.

"I was just wondering when super was." he said with a shrug. "I'm hungry." I snorted.

"We had lunch not three hours ago!" I exclaimed. Now Iggy snorted,

"Coming from the girl who used to have to eat once every half-hour."

"I was pregnant. What was you're excuse?" I retorted. Iggy glared at me.

Yeah. Surprise! Iggy can see. The oldest of the sextuplets, Jizen, had the power to heal. Demon told me that when she was born, she reach for Iggy, almost as if she could tell something was wrong with him. The doctor's handed Jizen to him and she instantly reached for Iggy's face. Apparently, there was a flash and then Iggy could see. Ta-da.

And I was enjoying blind Iggy. He couldn't glare back.

"You suck." I said.

"No," he disagreed. "I believe that's Demon's job."

Demon, who was taking a drink of my now-cold coffee, choked and spit coffee all over Fang, who had just entered the room.

"Not a welcome I'm gonna want twice." he said, setting the grocery bag down on the counter.

The next thing I knew, we were laughing. Like, all of us. Even Fang. I couldn't breath and I was leaning on Fang to hold myself up. Then I heard the front door open.

"Yo, peepsquiles!" Star called. "We be home! Is anyone alive?" she walked into the room, everyone else right behind her. None of us as stopped laughing.

"Morons." Lollipop muttered as she pushed past Star. She walked right up to my bowl of cookie dough. She was about to dip her hand in it when I reached over and smacked her hand.

"Touch and you get no cookies later." I warned, no longer laughing. "I'll give your batch to Total."

Her eyes widened. I knew that she lived for the days that I made cookies.

"No! Please!" she gasped. "I won't touch the dough! I need the those cookies to _live_!" I giggled as my sister dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Then go to the living room or something." I ordered. "I don't care. Just stay out of my kitchen!" she pouted and walked away.

"Momma!" Cynder bounced up to me, Ari not far behind. "Daddy bought us stuffies! I got a dragon, and Ari got a wolf and he got Alex a ani-my thingy! See?"

"Anime!" Alex snapped, frowning. "And that's Hinata. Mommy has a picture of her on her door!" the two glared at each other for a while before Alex turned away.

"Haha! Loser, Loser!" Cynder taunted. Tears welled up in Alex's eyes.

"Cynder Allison Valencia Ride!" I said with a gasp. "How dare you say that to you brother! Apologize right now." she turned her nose up at me. "I'll give you until the count of three, and if you haven't apologized, not only will you not get any cookies, I will take away all electronics and you will not be allowed to fly for two weeks!" she looked up at me, frightened.

I will admit, I didn't like yelling at my kids, and it didn't happen often. But when it did, I just snapped. Yeah, my punishments could get a little extreme.

"Are you going to apologize now?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Alex." she muttered.

"Now go into the living room with aunt Star." I ordered. "Actually, everyone but Demon, Iggy, Alex, and Fang go back to the living room. I'll call you when it's done." Everyone left.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Fang asked.

"Do _not _tell me how to discipline my children." I said calmly. "You are the last person on earth I would turn to for help in this matter."

Suddenly, I was over come by a wave nausea. I covered my mouth ad sat down in one of the stools that lined our counter.

"Max?" Demon asked, alarmed. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to remember when I was supposed to get my period.

"Shit." I muttered, thinking back to what had happened almost two week prior. "Oh, dear god, _please no_."

You see, two weeks ago, when everyone, but Fang and I, was at my mom's house for the night, Fang and I some how ended up totally smashed. In a moment of drunken stupidity, we had sex. _Unprotected_ sex. And we all know what that leads to!

_Babies._

"Demon," I muttered. " I need you to go out and get me a couple of pregnancy tests. Like, right now." Demon just stared at me with wide eyes.

Luckily, Fang and Alex hadn't heard a word I said. Iggy, on the other hand, heard everything and was now stalking towards Fang, butcher knife in one hand, spoon in the other. **(A.N don't ask!)**

"If you've knocked-up my sister," he said dangerously. "I will disembowel you and feed your innards to the fish!"

"I don't recall sleeping with Skittle." Fang replied cautiously.

"Not Skittle. Max!" he snapped.

"Chill, Iggy.' I said getting up. "In case you didn't know, it takes two to tango. So it's not just Fang's fault. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. And, _no_. I'm not going to cook. Iggy can."

And with that, I took my leave.

_**Demon's POV**_

I watched Max proceed up the stairs, tears in my eyes.

She was no longer the Max I knew and loved like and older sister. No, this Max was broken, inside and out. She may have thought that by wearing long sleeves would cover her scars, but we knew. The kids didn't, but we did. And as much as I would _love _to blame it all on Fang, I couldn't.

In truth, Max had alway been broken. Fang's leaving and returning with a new 'family' only made it worse. It made her need to release it. And cutting was the only way she knew how.

"I'm going to get Max her tests." I whispered to Iggy. Then I looked up at Fang. "And _your _coming with me." I left no room for arguments.

I grabbed my keys, purse, and then dragged Fang out the door.

"You need to talk to Max." I said after a while of driving in silence. Fang looked over at me.

"That's great." he replied hollowly. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Make her listen. You hurt her, Fang. More than any of us know." Fang looked away. "She still loves you. And you still love her. I know you do. I can see it every time you look at her. it's disgustingly sappy, really. But anyway, chances are, you've knocked her up again, and I won't let you leave this time."

We drove in silence for a whiel when I came to a conclusion.

"You knew, didn't you?" I accused. "You knew that she was pregnant and that's why you left." He nodded. "Let me guess, you were afraid to be a parent, right? Afraid that you'd be a fuck-up?" He nodded again. "Well let me tell you something, you are a fuck-up! Max was the pregnant one! Max was the one who had to give birth! Max had to do everything! All you needed to do was be there! But you couldn't even do that!" I finished my rant and turned my attention bact to the road.

The rest of the drive was silent, and Fang stayed in the car while I ran into the store to pick up the tests.

**Yay! Another chapter done! And just a little note...**

**Because of Max being part bird, her pregnancy is execrated. And she (and all the other girls, for that matter) will always have at least two babies unless one miscarriages or is still born. I actually took the time to look up this information and it applies to all birds. It's just that some birds are unable to care for all of the babies, causing a few to die.**


	5. 3 Fax, Lolden, Kangel 3

_**Demon's POV**_

"Max refuses to come out of her room." Iggy said as I walked into the room. "In fact, she was very adamant about only allowing the kids, you, and, for reasons unknown, Fang into her room."

"Fang, I want you to go up there and talk to her." I said. Then I threw him the bag holding the tests. "And give these to her." he nodded and started up the stairs. "And _make _her listen this time, Fang. Even if it means hog-tying her to the bed. I believe in you, Brother."

I could tell my words shocked him, but he just nodded and proceeded up the steps.

"So what do we do now?' Iggy asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"We wait."

_**Max's POV **_

I layed in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was waiting for Demon to return with my tests so I could know the truth.

"Uh... Max?" I looked over at the door. Fang was holding the bag, of what I guessed were the pregnancy tests, like a peace offering. I glowered at him for a moment, the motioned for him to come in.

"Give."I ordered, holding my hand out. Fang shook his head.

"No until you've heard what I've got to say." I snorted.

"I've seen what you've got to say." I said. "I know that you knew. In fact, I've known for weeks. So, Fang, why?" his silence spoke volumes_**.**_

"You weren't pregnant, Fang, I was. Do you know what Alex's first word was? It was 'Daddy', Fang. It was the only thing in the world he didn't have. That's why he hates you so much. And I have to know something. If these tests come up positive, are you going to leave again? Run away from being a parent again?"

Fang said nothing, instead, he pulled me off the bed and kissed me.

I didn't want to give in. Okay, that's a lie. But I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

I struggled, but he crushed me closer.

Then I stopped fighting and melted into him.

_**Nudge's POV **_

"You are a disgusting Hobo!" I screeched at Ratchet.

"Care to explain why?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You know perfectly well why!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't asking, would I?"

"You stole my chocolate! Now if I go all crazy PMSing bitch on people, they'll sue you! Not that I care, but I want my chocolate! Please! Give it back! I shall die without it!" Ratchet rolled his eyes and stood up.

Now, I'm fairly tall, the tallest in my class for sure. But Ratchet just towered over me. Big time. Not that I didn't enjoy this view, cause I did. Ratch was built, like, _really _well. But I just wanted my chocolate!

"Well?" I inquired. "Where is it?"

"Shut up." Ratchet muttered, before he kissed me.

_**Angel's POV**_

I was walking down the hall, humming to my self when I ran into Knight, causing me to stumble.

"Sorry!" I gushed, as he grabbed my arms to steady me. I looked down at the floor so he couldn't see my blush.

"Angel!" he said. "Just the person I was looking for! Look, I have to talk to you. You see, I...well, I.. I uh...-" he was cut off by Gazzy telling through his door.

"Oh, will you stop stammering and tell her you are totally in love with her?" he snapped. "And use protection!" there was silence.

Knight didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"You big dummy." I whispered, pulling him down to my size by the tie that he _always _had on. "I love you, too."

Then I kissed him.

_**Lollipop's POV**_

I skipped happily down the sidewalk, my eyes shut, singing along to Carrie Underwood's _All American Girl. _But I'm not the most graceful of hybrids, (we leave this title to Teddy, who pretty well lives at the ballet studio) so I ended up tripping over what was probably an ant. I braced myself for the impact of my face going _splat _against the hard asphalt.

It never came.

"Can't you keep yourself upright for five minutes?" a voice from behind me grunted. I would have replied, but Holden was holding me up by my collar, cutting off my air. He seemed to realized this, cause he suddenly pulled me up. "Ah, shit! I'm sorry! I forgot I had your collar!" I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I rasped, flattening and straightening my skirt. "I've had worse happen."

"I'll bet you have." he muttered darkly. "Where the hell were you going, anyway?" I didn't look at him.

"Home, you asstard!" I snapped. "Where the fuck else was I gonna go?" Holden blinked at me, surprised. "Exactly." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll give you five seconds to let go of me." I hissed. He didn't let go. I felt my body get cold. Slowly, I let the ice crawl up his arm. It took the moron a moment to realize what was happening.

"What the fuck, L?" Holden said, ripping his arm away. "You had no problem with me touching you last week!" I glared at him.

"Do_ not_," I said slowly. "Bring that up." I felt my eyes go dark as my hair flew around me. Holden looked alarmed, but he stood his ground.

"I wonder what the others would say if I told them about your little escapades?" he said, smirking.

"Why in the hell wound they care?" I said, holding back tears. "And what I do is none of your business!"

"Don't you get it?" he snapped. He caught meby surprise. "In seventeen years, I haven't felt anything except hate and pain. But when I was with you, I felt everything I hadn't before. So you know what? I'm sorry for caring. I'll remember not to!"

He turned to walk away, and crumpled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I've spent my entire life doing nothing but pushing every one away. My mother's boyfriend, he...his... He had a preference for little girls. My little sister, Sara, was safe cause she was his daughter. But he didn't care about what he did to me. Eight years ago, his-"

"Wait a minute!" he interjected. "You were _eight _when he did this to you?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I joined Demon not long after he murdered my mom. Erasers killed my sister. I was alone. Even as a member of Demon's Flock, I'm alone. And I killed him, you know? My mom's boyfriend. I made him freeze to death. And I sat there and watched. I took _pleasure _in it." Holden was frozen, so I took that moment to get up and bolt.

...

Of course, I should have known better. I didn't have Max's super speed, and she was the only person who could out-run Holden.

"Just where," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you think your going?"

"The same place I was going earlier!" I snarled, struggling against his hold. "Home!" he shook his head.

"Were you telling the truth? About you mom's boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes.

"_No. _I _lied _about being raped when I was six fucking years old!"

"You were _six_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you dumbass! I was six! And what, do you think I'm some sortta sicko who lies about shit like that?" Holden shook his head vigorously.

"It's not that!" he insisted. "There's just so very few people I can trust." I gave a faint smile.

"I may be a slut," I muttered. "But I don't enjoy lying. I don't do it unless I have to." He pressed his face into my hair and I could feel him smirk. I jolted a little as he tightened his grip on me.

"Uh, Holden?" I mumbled, a blush spreading across my face. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you." came his muffled reply. "What does it look like?"

"What happened to me going home?"

"I'll take you home." he promised. 'Eventually."


End file.
